1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a discharge mechanism for a fluid bed/dryer granulator and to a cleanout mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid bed granulators are known as, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,308 entitled "Filter System For a Fluid Bed Granulator System" which issued on Sept. 4, 1990 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. A machine for drying, mixing, agglomerating or coating of powders or granules. The material sprayed into the fluidized bed can be either a binding material or a coating material.